$\dfrac{3}{4} \times 10 = {?}$
Answer: $10$ is the same as $\dfrac{10}{1}$ $\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{10}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{3 \times 10}{4 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{30}{4}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{15}{2}$